The present disclosure relates to gesture-fingerprinting technology. More particularly, for instance, the present disclosure relates to gesture-fingerprinting technology that allows a computing application running on a computing device to be self-adaptive and more responsive to varying computing gestures provided by the user.
Different users perform gestures (e.g., tap, swipe, pinch, drag, etc.) differently in order to provide input when using an application. For example, an older user may use a heavy tap on the screen to select a button while a younger user might use a soft tap to select the same button. In another example, a female user may use a flicking motion on the screen to scroll a page while a male user may use a throwing motion on the screen to scroll the same page. However, applications are generally not configured to distinguish between these different gesture variations, which can result in the application improperly interpreting the gestures. For instance, the application may misinterpret the same gestures over and over because a certain user may make those gestures in a unique way that suits the user. This can lead to a frustrating user experience, infrequent use or poor user adoption, and in some cases, user abandonment of the application.